1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a sliding twist vehicle adapted for driving on snowy ground, wherein a twisting unit is connected to a steering unit by a transmission unit, such that when a clockwise movement and an anti-clockwise movement are subsequently imparted to the steering unit, the sliding twist vehicle can slide and turn on a snowy ground manually.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional manual winter sporting instrument and manual transport for snowy ground usually rely on a number of skis sliding on a snowy ground in order to move. This mechanism makes them rely heavily either on externally applied force or inclined nature of landscape. They are generally unable to proceed unless an externally applied force is exerted on them or their riders to start the motion. Further proceeding of such manual winter sporting instrument or manual transport can only be achieved by sliding on downwardly inclined snowy ground. Such a passive nature of winter sporting instrument and manual transport contributes the following disadvantages over the present invention:
1. Control over their proceeding direction and speed are quite difficult for ordinary people and therefore users needed to be well-trained;
2. They are generally unsuitable and sometimes even dangerous for children; and
3. They provide little exercise opportunities for their users.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a sliding twist vehicle for snowy ground wherein the rider of the sliding twist vehicle is able to independently drive the sliding twist vehicle to proceed and control the direction wherein the whole sliding twist vehicle proceeds, so that the user itself can have considerably exercise opportunity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding twist vehicle for snowy ground, which comprises a main vehicle frame, a twisting unit connected to a steering unit by a transmission unit, such that when a clockwise and an anti-clockwise movement are subsequently imparted to the steering unit, the sliding twist vehicle will be slid forwardly amid a series of twisting motion of the twisting unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding twist vehicle for snowy ground, wherein the twisting unit has a thickness gradually increasing with respect to the top front end of the twisting unit, so as to minimize sliding resistance when the sliding twist vehicle is being slid. Moreover, two sharp edge portions of the twisting unit enhance sliding movement of the sliding twist vehicle when it is being slid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding twist vehicle for snowy ground, wherein the frame-supporting portion of the vehicle frame comprises two side edges which are aligned with the two side edges of the twisting unit respectively, so as to guide the whole sliding twist vehicle to slide straightly and to reduce any unnecessary sliding resistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding twist vehicle for snowy ground which further comprises a braking system attached to the main vehicle frame. The braking system can be installed without much complication and cost.
To enhance further understanding of the above objectives and the underlying technological methods of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by a detailed description of a preferred embodiment.